simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Chamando os Simpsons
Sequência de Abertura 'Quadro Negro:' "I will not draw naked ladies in class" (eu não desenharei moças nuas na sala de aula) 'Piada do Sofá:' Os Simpsons são "empilhados" no sofá. Sinopse Ned Flanders compra um trailer com churrasqueira e televisão a cabo que faz Homer ficar com ciume e surpreso pois ele sabia que Ned só ganhava US$ 27,00 a mais que ele já que recebia suas correspondencia as vezes. Ned diz que ele só precisava ter crédito. Então Homer decide ir até uma loja de trailers para comprar um, lá ele pergunta ao vendedor (Bob) se há algo maior do que um mamute sobre rodas.Bob lhe-mostra um trailer incrivel, o "Definitivo Mamute". O interior do trailer tem praticamente tudo e chega a ser melhor que a casa deles. Marge fala muitas vezes que eles não podem pagar,mas Bob passa a perna em Homer e ele aceita comprar. Quando Bob vai ver a situação financeira de Homer no computador, um sirene toca. Bob explica para ele que a sirene é o computador avisando a ele, caso ele fosse cego, que se ele vender um trailer para Homer ele vai a falencia. Homer diz que não quer ir embora sem nada então Bob mostra para ele um trailer que mais pareçe uma carroça. Marge pergunta se o trailer é usado, mas Bob garante que eles não vão achar coisa melhor. Quando Homer fica sabendo do preço do trailer diz que quer falar com sua família, mas Bob passa a perna nele de novo e Homer compra o trailer. Mesmo com o trailer sendo muito ruim, Homer prepara a família para uma viagem e vai se mostrar com o trailer para Ned, que leva tudo na esportiva. Todos estão tristes com a viagem e para piorar, por causa do descuido de Homer o trailer cai de um precipicio e eles ficam perdidos no meio do mato.thumb|156px Homer, Bart e Maggie saem pra buscar ajuda. Marge e Lisa ficam e construir um acampamento. Assim que eles saem para busca ajuda Maggie começa a chacoalhar o seu chocalho e Homer e Bart acham que é uma cobra e correm, ela fica sozinha na floresta e é encontrada por um urso que ao inves de machuca-la a protege. Enquanto isso Marge e Lisa se dão muito bem com o acampamento enquanto Homer e Bart se dão muito mal (coisas selvagens). Para piorar Homer tenta pegar mel de uma colmeia, é picado é sai correndo para um pequeno rio cheio de lama e é filmado por um naturalista que acha que ele é um pé grande.thumb|166px O jornal oferece US$ 5,000.00 pelo "pé grande". Enquanto isso os ursos começam a roubar coisas de bebês para dar pra Maggie, e Marge e Lisa são encontradas. Quando Marge vê uma foto do suposto pé grande ela logo reconhece Homer. Ela revela para os jornalistas que ele era seu marido mas o que eles não entendem é que ele é um ser Humano normal até que ele é capturado e os cientistas não conseguem explicar se ele é Humano ou o pé grande. GRANDE MOMENTO: A armadilha para coelhos de Homer. Assista online em: 1ª Temporada Ep. 07 Episódio disponivel em DVD: Sim Primeira Temporada: de:Vorsicht, wilder Homer! en:The Call of the Simpsons es:The Call Of The Simpsons fr:L'Abominable Homme des bois it:Il richiamo dei Simpson ja:ホーマー自然に帰る pl:The Call of the Simpsons Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada